


欲望

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007





	欲望

【欲望】  
（一发完）  
（Lay+解雨臣×庄睿）

庄睿不认为，自己是个淫荡的人。  
他真不这么认为。  
只是不知道为什么，他现在就光着身子被一个男人压在床上，亲吻着他的脖子。  
男人微微喘着气，犹如一头发情的野兽般颤颤巍巍地吸着他身上的每一块肌肤，吻出了暗红色的吻痕。  
无处安放的手就这样在他的身上游来游去，摸到了他胸前的红豆，用指腹轻捏一下，敏感处被抚摸，庄睿顿时触电发出一声弱小的颤音，男人听得满意，嘴角微微上扬，移下脑袋伸出舌尖舔了舔他的乳尖，然后深深吸了一口。  
不说了，还挺舒服的。  
“唔……花儿……”  
庄睿乳头被人吸得舒服，微微喘着气情不自禁就用手环着解雨臣的脖子，赤裸裸的身体在男人胯下销魂的扭动着，性器硬邦邦挺直，顶在对方同样勃起的西裤帐篷上。  
……不对。  
谁是花儿？  
庄睿不认识眼前的男人，可身体舒服了，自然反应就将男人的名字准确喊出，解雨臣轻笑一声，说，睿儿乖，等等让你更加舒服。  
在解雨臣啾的一下松开了乳头，撑起身体脱掉上衣，呼吸难以掩饰兴奋的粗喘着，在男人解开皮带的时候，胯下的肉棒突然被人一把握住，庄睿浑身颤抖地倒吸一口气，抓他命根子的男人不等他反应过来，就开始上下撸动着。  
“不等我来，就有反应了？”  
另一个穿着西装的男人不知什么时候出现在两人的身边，庄睿红着脸捂着嘴巴不敢叫出声来，肉棒被人一下一下的抚慰着又舒服得不行，只能零零碎碎的呻吟，自然反应做出了往上顶胯的动作。  
解雨臣啧了声，瞪了一眼从天而降的男人，从庄睿的身上爬了起来换男人骑上，自己走到庄睿的身边跪下，巨大的肉棒就这样呈现在人儿的眼前，然后牵起人儿的手放在自己火热上面。  
“睿儿，帮我。”  
庄睿正在享受着胯下的快感，眼睛湿漉漉地泛着水渍，一边低声的娇喘，听见花爷的命令后潜意识就握住了眼前的巨大，颤颤地帮男人进行抚慰。  
在对方开始发出舒服的喘气声时，庄睿只见花爷调好姿势，俯下身一边享受他的手动服务，一边继续吸吮舔舐自己的敏感点。  
“唔、嗯……完了……”  
庄睿敏感的两边都传来舒服的快感，再也压抑不了喘气声，就在他咿咿呀呀地呻吟时，胯下突然被男人一把含着深吸，激得他直接发出舒服的叫声来。“嗯不行、lay，不行……”  
……不对！  
lay又是谁？！  
庄睿神志不清了，已经不管身边的两个男人到底是何方神圣，只是知道自己同时被两人抚慰舒服得爽翻了天，弓着身体失控的胡乱娇嗲，lay喜欢人儿这种音腔，吸了几下龟头后，开始插入口腔深处里头，吞吐抽插。  
“呜、舒服……花儿、唔……”  
庄睿不知道自己到底在干嘛，反正他的肉棒插入lay的口腔深处时，理智线啪的一声断了，弱弱的半撑起身体，眼神迷离地看着自己手中的巨大，精口已经被他撸出了晶莹，咽了一口口水后，伸出舌头舔掉那滴白色，用舌尖挖了一下精口蠕动，然后用力吸着龟头，惹得解雨臣舒服得颤了一下，低下眼眸看着小猫咪精心的服务。  
庄睿舒服嘛。  
他舒服了，就想让男人们都舒服一下。  
公平公正。  
“……lay，过来，我帮你……”  
庄睿软软地叫了一声卖力帮他口交的男人，lay听见人儿的呼唤，最后吞吐几下人儿的性器，啵一声拔出后随着庄睿的颤音拉出一条色情的丝线，一边吞掉，一边解开皮带走到庄睿的身边。  
“你帮我吃吗？嗯？”  
“……他正在帮我吃呢。”  
听见男人想要夺去他享受服务的发言，花爷不甘示弱地怼了一下，一边扶起人儿的上半身让他坐好，庄睿全程都在帮花爷吞吐性器，知道另一根巨大正在步步逼近，凭空触摸着lay的下腹，然后顺利抓到了那根肉棒，下一秒就是缓缓地揉搓。  
巨大终于得到抚慰，lay舒服得呼出一口气，一手拉过解雨臣的手腕，在花爷脸庞靠近自己的时候，抓住他的后脑勺就吻住了对方粉红的唇瓣。  
花爷知道男人是在示好想要交换服务，也不打算拒绝，闭上眼睛和对方软乎乎地舌吻半晌后离开了唇瓣，摸了一下庄睿因为含着肉棒而圆鼓鼓的脸庞，依依不舍地拔了还在膨胀的性器。  
“唔嗯……哈……”  
被人拔出肉棒后，庄睿脸带潮红的张开淌着唾液的小嘴用力喘气，调整呼吸后扭过头，开始舔舐另一端的巨大，含住lay的龟头，一边撸动肉柱一边吞吐，很快就发出了男人舒服的喘气和黏黏糊糊的水声。  
“啊啊……就是这样，睿儿，吸它……”  
解雨臣刚刚也被人儿吸得爽吧？难怪会不舍得离开，庄睿的口交技术是真的很棒，lay爽得身体都紧绷起来，扶着庄睿的脑袋忍不住就往口腔里面小心翼翼地抽插，插得庄睿只能干呕又不得反抗，发出了奶猫的细小声腔。  
解雨臣回到lay原本的位置上，抓住人儿的脚踝掰开，湿漉漉的幽穴就这样呈现在花爷的面前。  
“小淫娃……”  
看着人儿冒水的粉穴，解雨臣舔了一下食指，用唾液沾湿手指后就往人儿的穴里探去，帮人儿匆匆扩张，也是帮自己命根子的归宿铺好回家的路。  
庄睿的后穴有点疼，但疼痛中带有一丝快感，内穴一张一合地紧紧吸着花爷几根手指就是不放，惹得解雨臣的肉棒热上脑袋，很想就这样直接插进这诱人多汁的蜜穴里头。  
“睿儿，想要吗？”  
花爷把肉棒顶在做好准备的穴口中，把龟头捅了一点就是不完全进去，庄睿心急如焚地咽下口水，反倒吸得lay紧得叫出声来，视线不小心转到解雨臣身上，对上了花爷一副准备发起进攻、好意相劝的眼神和笑容。  
“lay，你先拔出来比较安全，不然等等被咬断了。”  
明白解雨臣的意思，lay再不舍得胯下的收缩感也不得不听从劝告，先往里面插了两下后才拔出了肉棒，自己继续撸动几下把肉棒的空虚和快感调整好，庄睿含着眼泪软乎乎的娇喘着气，乖乖地伸出手接过lay的火热帮他撸动，乖巧得不得了。  
“进来……花儿、进来……嗯啊——！”  
不等庄睿的邀请，确定lay离开了庄睿的口腔后，解雨臣捏住人儿的脚踝，毫不拖泥带水地把身体往前一顶，直接就将巨大捅进了人儿的内壁深处，庄睿一个呐喊就夹住了他的性器，夹得花爷爽得忍不住叫出声来，差一点就没有尊严的直接射了。  
“……我、天，里面好紧……”  
解雨臣没有想到里面是如此的温暖紧缩，自己兴奋得喘着大气，调整好呼吸后，就开始疯狂地进出抽插，撞得庄睿叫床声凌乱，昂头张开嘴巴呻吟，lay见状，不失机会地重新插进人儿的口腔里面，成功封住了人儿好听得要命的呻吟声。  
虽然他们都很喜欢庄睿的叫床声，但是为了让大家都得到致命的快感，就无法将性事执行得十全十美了。  
解雨臣猛地撞击着后穴，lay快速的抽插着口腔，庄睿身体承受不住各方面的快感，姿势不对，很快就让他全身酸痛无力，感觉就快要塌了下来。  
花爷见状，打眼神暗示lay停下撞击，连着下半身帮人儿翻了个身，庄睿一边含住lay的肉棒乖乖翻身，一手顶着地面跪在男人的双腿之间，解雨臣扶好庄睿的腰，胸膛贴在他的美背上，一手撸动人儿缺爱的肉棒，一切准备就绪后，继续进行抽插。  
肉体疯狂拍打的声音、口腔吞吐巨物的水声、手掌撸动性器的黏糊声，还有三方人舒服呻吟和支吾的声音传遍了整个空间。  
这又是个美好刺激的一场好戏。  
“……啊啊、真的舒服……”  
解雨臣忍不住夸奖起来，撑起身体往里面一顶，惹得庄睿爽得又夹了一下体内的巨大，小舌头直戳着口腔里面的精口，在lay抽插中拉出肉棒的时候就会吸着龟头，吸得lay浑身颤抖，全身热液往胯下冲去。  
“太棒了、睿儿，你好棒……”  
庄睿全身彻底红透，两个小嘴都被男人操得酥麻，另类快感以致神魂颠倒，全身都被这两个知道名字却又不认识的陌生人牵着鼻子走，花爷撸他性器更是舒服得要命，很快的，三人就要达到极限了。  
先射出来的，是插喉的lay。  
lay最终还是忍受不住窒息感，轻呻吟一声后抽着下半身，在人儿的口腔里面射了出来，感觉到男人的射精，庄睿连忙吐出了肉棒，就这样含着一点精液一边撸动眼前颤抖的巨大，然后被男人精口喷射出来白色粘稠射了一脸。  
其次，是解雨臣。  
解雨臣往庄睿多水的骚穴用力送了几下，双手托住人儿的翘臀深处一顶，下腹一收后将滚烫全部用力的射到内壁深处，然后进行两三次缓慢的抽插，随着舒服的喘气声，一边进入体内一边将精液射得干干净净。  
“……唔嗯……呜……”  
庄睿哭哭唧唧的，觉得自己不行了。  
全是湿哒哒、软绵绵地倒在地上，两个男人动作流利的将他平躺在地上，握住他还没射出来的肉棒，俯下身一人一边帮他舔舐着肉棒。  
一人吸吮、舔舐亲吻。  
一人含入、吞吐抽插。  
而他，只能捂着眼睛咿咿呀呀地娇喘吁吁。  
现在，是他享受抚慰的时候了。  
快感灌顶而来，胯下肉棒肿胀。  
他……快射了。  
………………  
………………  
“………………！”  
庄睿气喘吁吁地猛然惊醒，只觉得胯下传来一股湿意和滚烫，连忙揭开棉被一看，睡裤湿了一大圈。  
他，居然被梦中情节搞得高潮，还梦遗了。  
庄睿醒来后，只觉得非常羞耻，匆匆忙忙的赶到浴室洗个冷水澡，让自己彻底冷静下来。  
大学还有一小时不到就开课了，他这还睡过头过头了，庄睿无法仔细回想梦中的两个男人究竟是谁，反正他现在就得赶时间从公寓宿舍里冲回大学准备上课。  
叫什么名字来着？  
解雨臣……和lay？  
不得不说，梦中的两个人长得还挺帅气的。  
在街道上加速奔跑中，庄睿还是忍不住想着春梦中两个男人的模样，小脸一红害臊得不行，一个恍惚，不小心猛地撞到了一位穿着西装革履的男人。  
“哇呜！对不起！”  
庄睿软乎乎地连忙道歉，西装男虽然被撞疼了，也不生气，轻声一笑，一手自然反应抓住了庄睿的手肱以防他摔倒，等人站稳后才缓缓松开。  
“没事，注意安全。”  
男人留下一句话后，整理一下西装转头就离开，反倒是庄睿红着脸傻愣愣地站在原地，看着男人离开的背影。  
卧槽……  
这个哥哥，长得好像。  
好像是lay。  
好不容易感到大学教室，庄睿一脸懵逼地捂着脸庞，回味着梦中的场景……还有刚刚哪位被他撞到的男人面孔。  
刚刚那人，是lay吧？  
不会吧？怎么这么巧？  
啧，假的，那终归是一场梦。  
梦即是梦，又怎么会真实出现呢？  
庄睿是这么认为的。  
他才不是那种淫荡的小骚货。  
直到课堂开始，庄睿才彻底认为，那可能不是梦。  
新来的考古教授长得冷艳帅气，站在讲台上，微微张开唇瓣，开始做自我介绍。  
“我是你们新来的考古教授，解雨臣。”  
解雨臣嘴角微微上扬，视线一瞥，很快就停留在脸红得爆炸的庄睿身上，传递过来的眼神略带耐人寻味，惊得庄睿咬着下唇捂着嘴巴，不敢吭声。  
见人儿一脸措手无束的表情，解雨臣甚是满意，羞长的手指点了点讲台桌，继续说话。  
“你们可以叫我，花儿爷。”

那是个梦。  
也或许，不是个梦。

【end】


End file.
